Puyo and Tetris Dog Kennel
by DWmanga
Summary: A dog kennel opened in Primp Town. 29 puppies, named after Puyo and Tetris characters lived there. Lots of new adventures waiting for them!
1. Chapter 1

Puyo and Tetris Dog Kennel

Chapter 1: Introduction

Puyo and Tetris Dog Kennel is a dog kennel located somewhere in Primp Town. There are a total of twenty-nine puppies living there, and all puppies are 7 weeks old.

The puppies are all puppy counterparts of the Puyo Puyo and Tetris characters: 23 of them are named after their Puyo Puyo human counterparts, while the rest are named after their Tetris human counterparts.

The puppies are:

Puyo Puyo: Amitie, Raffine, Sig, Rider, Klug, Accord, Oshare Bones, Yu and Rei(which I count as separate characters), Lemres, Feli, Arle, Suketoudara, Witch, Draco, Schezo, Rulue, Satan, Zoh Daimaoh, Ringo, Maguro, Risukuma and Ecolo.

Tetris:T, S, I, J and L(which I also count as separate characters) and X.

The owner of this shop is Carbuncle, but he is in human form: A boy with an appearance of an eight-year old with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wears a yellow hoodie, light blue shorts and green sneakers. The gem on his bunny counterpart is replaced with a red and white cap in his human form. And of course, he speaks human language, while the puppies bark or howl.

The puppies, of course, are from different breeds. Here are the breeds and colors of the puppies:

Amitie: A light brown Toy Poodle puppy with green eyes and a small red bow on her head (Replacing the red puyo cap/beanie of her human counterpart).

Raffine: An orange Pomeranian puppy with light blue eyes and a daisy near her left ear(Replacing the wing-like accessory on her human counterpart).

Sig: A Westie pup with red and light blue eyes. His paws are normal, and is always seen with a ladybug plush (Replacing the ladybug with his human counterpart).

Rider: A pipsqueak brown and white long-coated Chihuahua pup with light blue eyes.

Klug: A cream Great Pyrenees pup with green eyes. He wears glasses and is always seen with a red cushion with yellow spots (Replacing the book of his human counterpart).

Accord: A German Shepherd pup with eyes closed. She wears glasses and is always seen with a squeaking Popoi puppet.

Oshare Bones: A golden-brown cocker spaniel pup with a pink bow tie on his neck.

Yu: An Old English Sheepdog pup with grey eyes and a light green ribbon around her neck.

Rei: An Old English Sheepdog pup with eyes covered and a blue ribbon around his neck.

Lemres: A brown (with nose part black) Chow puppy with eyes closed. He is always seen with a white dog disc (replacing he wand of his human counterpart).

Feli: A cream and brown Shih Tzu puppy with sky blue eyes. She has some of her hair tied with a red ribbon and is always seen with a chew bone (Replacing the gun-like things of her human counterpart).

Arle: A black and tan Doberman pup with amber eyes.

Suketoudara: A Beagle pup with angry-like blue eyes.

Witch: A Golden Retriever pup with blue eyes. She is always seen with a rope knot( Replacing the broom of her human counterpart).

Draco: A tan and chocolate brown, smooth coated Dachshund puppy with amber eyes.

Schezo: A Blenheim Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy with blue eyes. He is always seen with a light grey teddy bear( Replacing the sword wielded by his human counterpart).

Rulue: A grey and white Great Dane pup with turquoise eyes. She is always seen with a red handkerchief (Replacing the fan of her human counterpart).

Satan: A Samoyed pup with red eyes.

Zoh Daimaoh: A light grey and white Siberian Husky puppy with light blue eyes.

Ringo: A tan and white Shiba Inu pup with green eyes. She is always seen with a red and deep yellow ball ( Replacing the apple carried by her human counterpart).

Maguro: A tuxedo Akita pup with eyes closed. He is always seen with a soft, blue and white dolphin toy (Represent his human counterpart's fishmonger family).

Risukuma: A Dalmatian puppy with dark brown eyes.

Ecolo: A Ibizan Hound puppy with cyan eyes.

T: A Yorkie pup with magenta eyes.

S: A Pembroke Welsh Corgi pup with sky blue eyes.

I: A white Labrador puppy with turquoise eyes.

J: A black French Bulldog puppy with lilac eyes.

L: A white French Bulldog puppy with sky blue eyes.

X: A black and white Border Collie pup with golden yellow eyes.

The rest of the chapters will be about the adventures of the puppies. Please enjoy and review!


	2. Chapter 2: Show Time!

Chapter 2: Show Time!

On a warm, spring morning, the mayor of Primp Town came to the dog kennel.

"Welcome!" said Carbuncle with a charming smile. "How can I help you?"

"We're having a dog show soon. The dog show will be about different breeds of dogs. The show will be featuring puppies to attract audiences, yet we still need to get a Golden Retriever pup. Do you have any Goldie pups here?" asked the mayor.

"Of course I have," said Carbuncle. Then he walked to Witch's cage. "There she is!" Witch wiggled her tail as if she's happy to see the mayor.

"A cute-looking one, eh? He'll be perfect, but please take her to the vet first. She'll need a doctor's note before a pup could enter a dog show," reminded the mayor.

"I will." answered Carbuncle.

'And she will have to participate without munching on a toy but you can hold some treats in your hand to have her obey," added the mayor. Then he left.

_Oh no. Witch cannot survive without her rope knot toy…_thought Carbuncle anxiously. He turned to Witch, who was playing with her rope knot toy.

_But since she's a Golden Retriever, a gentle breed, I think she'll be fine…_thought Carbuncle.

But it was not as easy as Carbuncle thought. Despite being a Golden retriever, Witch was quick to defend when Carbuncle tried to take away her precious toy. She would either bark at Carbuncle, or ran away with the rope knot in her mouth.

After two days, Carbuncle managed to take away Witch's rope knot without any injuries. However, with her toy gone, Witch started to whine. She could whine for two hours without stopping. The whole thing drove Carbuncle crazy.

"Maybe a nice bath would calm you down," said Carbuncle as he picked up a whining Witch and went straight into the bathroom.

A bath did the trick. Witch stopped whining, and began to light up a smile, with her tongue sticked out. She seemed to enjoy her bubble bath.

"There you go, girl. A nice bubble bath is relaxing, right?" smiled Carbuncle as he applied some pineapple-scented shampoo on Witch's golden fur.

But it was not long before Witch was whining again. Looks like a Golden Retriever isn't that patient and obedient as it should be.

"Oh! Come on Witch! You can't enter a dog show with your toy!" Carbuncle started to get impatient with his fussy puppy. He decided to ignore her and began cooking his dinner.

When he started to eat his curry hamburger steak, Witch suddenly got quiet. She seemed to smell something delicious.

"At least you shut up. Now what did you want?" asked Carbuncle, leaving his dinner table.

Witch walked to a bag of dried pineapple, and sniffed the bag.

"You want some dried pineapple, right?" smiled Carbuncle. Suddenly, Carbuncle had an idea. Maybe some dried pineapple can stop Witch from whining without her toy, since the mayor said that he could hold some treats in his hands to have Witch obey.

The next day, Carbuncle tried to train Witch to walk with him with some dried pineapple in his hands. He let Witch smell them to have her recognize the scent so she won't whine when she's walking.

The result turned out great. Witch obediently walked with Carbuncle when some dried pineapple is in Carbuncle's hands. Looks like she survived without her rope knot toy. When the training had finished, Carbuncle rewarded Witch with the dried pineapple.

The mission of having Witch getting used to no toys was complete. The next thing she needed to do was to get a doctor's note. Carbuncle immediately took Witch to the vet.

There were many dogs, cats, puppies and kittens waiting at the clinic. Looks like Witch would have to wait for several hours for her turn to check her body. Luckily, Carbuncle brought some dried pineapple to have her wait patiently.

After almost two hours, it was Witch's turn. First, the vet checked her ears, then her mouth, then her eyes. Finally, it's time for injection. Although she has experienced that before, Witch whined and stepped backwards as she saw the syringe. She then barked and jumped out of the check-up bed, and ran towards the entrance of the clinic.

"Witch! Come back! What a rebellious Golden Retriever you are!" cried Carbuncle as he chased Witch.

Since the entrance of the clinic was shut, Witch realized that she had no way out. She turned to Carbuncle, who was puffing and sweating, with watery eyes.

"Come on, Witch. It's just a little shoot. After this you can go home and play whatever you want," said Carbuncle softly.

Witch couldn't really bear the pain of an injection, but she knew she could never go home without injection, so she reluctantly jumped into Carbuncle's arms.

"Good girl," smiled Carbuncle as he patted Witch as to comfort her.

Carbuncle placed Witch back on the check-up bed. Witch shivered as she saw the syringe.

"Calm down, girl. It may be painful, but it won't last long," said the vet softly.

Witch obediently stood still on the check-up table. The vet then injected the syringe. Fortunately, Witch did not even whine a bit when the syringe was injected into her body.

"You're a brave little girl!" smiled the vet. He gave the doctor's note to Carbuncle after several minutes. Then Carbuncle left the clinic with Witch.

The second mission if finished. There were four days til the dog show. Carbuncle decided to train Witch in the rest of the days, which Witch seemed to be happy to follow.

During the training, Witch obediently followed Carbuncle's orders. Looks like she had come back into a "normal" Golden Retriever. This indicated that dried pineapple was one of Witch's favorite things too.

Finally, the day of the dog show had come. Since the dog show started in the afternoon, Carbuncle had a plenty of time to train and deck Witch.

After giving Witch a nice bath, Carbuncle decked Witch with a small yellow bow on her left ear, and a blue color with gold license.

"There you go. You look gorgeous, aren't you?" smiled Carbuncle. Witch barked and wiggled her tail as she was agreeing with Carbuncle.

The dog show took place at the park. There were dozens of participants with their puppies, waiting for their attendance to be taken.

Witch was assigned to the 22nd to do the catwalk with Carbuncle. Because that was the first time seeing a bunch of people watching her, Witch was very nervous, and shivered.

"It'll be fine, girl. Just do what we did in these days," said Carbuncle.

Finally it's Witch's turn. However, Witch was missing!

"Oh no! Witch, where are you?" cried Carbuncle anxiously. He couldn't catwalk without Witch. He would only embarrass himself!

With some dried pineapple in his hand, he set out to find Witch. Lucky for him, it was break time and he had 10 minutes to find Witch.

After a few minutes, Carbuncle found Witch rushing back towards him. She brought a Coton de Tulear pup with her.

"Oh my goodness! You're here, Klondike!" said an old lady. The reason Witch was missing was because she discovered the Coton de Tulear pup was lost. She saw the pup with his owner, the old lady before, thus recognize her. She decided to set out and took the Coton de Tulear back to his owner.

"Thank so much, little girl," said the old lady, patting Witch. Then she turned to Carbuncle, who was sweating and nervous.

"Your must be grateful to have a Golden Retriever pup like her. She just helped me find my Klondike!"

"Really? You're a smartie, Witch!" smiled Carbuncle. "Break-time is over. Let's get moving and do our best," he added. Witch gave a dog smile, with her tongue sticked out.

It's time for Witch to do the catwalk. With some dried pineapple in Carbuncle's hands, Witch done the catwalk perfectly. The audience were impressed.

After the show, the mayor came to the participants.

"Well done, everyone. To reward all your efforts, each participants will receive $80 price money," smiled the mayor.

Then the mayor walked to Carbuncle. "Thank you for participating," he whispered.

Carbuncle smiled, and turned to Witch. 'Don't worry, Witch, you'll have your rope knot toy once you get home,"

Witch, of course, was very happy. She jumped onto Carbuncle and gave him some face-licking.


	3. Chapter 3: Respectful and helpful puppy

Chapter 3: Respectful and helpful puppy

Everyone knows that cocker spaniels are ideal family pets. Why? Because they are gentle, friendly and eager to please. They're so nice that they were terrible watch dogs!

Like other cocker spaniels, Oshare Bones was truly a great pal of everyone. He was respectful, to the point of wearing a kimono when visiting Skeleton-T and had tea with him. He was one of the easiest puppies to train. No matter what orders Carbuncle gave him, he would eventually obey.

Four days after Witch's dog show, Carbuncle had a bad day: It was a rainy day, and Carbuncle fell off his bike on the way to Ocean Prince's home. His injuries were not too serious, but he broke his right arm. Worst of all, he was right-handed.

Carbuncle had to stay for two days in the hospital. Since animals are allowed, Oshare Bones volunteered to stay with Carbuncle when the doctor came to the kennel and inform the puppies. Carbuncle then assigned Skeleton-T to take care of the puppies.

Oshare Bones arrived at the hospital along with the doctor.

"This little cocker spaniel refused to stay at the kennel. He prefers staying with you," explained the doctor.

"That's because he likes me," said Carbuncle. Oshare Bones jumped onto Carbuncle's lap, give a little whine and sniffed Carbuncle's bandaged right arm.

"I'll be fine," said Carbuncle, patting on Oshare's head with his left hand. Soon, Carbuncle and Oshare Bones' dinner came: Oshare Bones' dinner consisted a boiled salmon fillet cut into pieces with some boiled potato pieces and boiled spinach, while Carbuncle's dinner only consisted a bowl of porridge.

"Hey! Although I'm injured, I can still eat a richer dinner, right!?" cried Carbuncle, but no one seemed to hear.

Hearing his owner's complaints, Oshare Bones, who was laying next to Carbuncle, pushed his plate of salmon to his owner.

"You…give this to me?" asked Carbuncle. Oshare Bones gave a bark as a "Yes".

"Oh Oshare Bones, you're such a great guy!" said Carbuncle. Together they ate their dinner and drove off to sleep.

Two days later, Carbuncle can finally go home, but with his right arm bandaged, he couldn't do much. First, he wanted to do the housework, though he could wipe the windows and his dining table, tidy his bed, feed the puppies and vacuum the floor, he couldn't bathe the puppies, wash the dishes, sweep his backyard and many other things.

"Ow…what can I do now? I must keep my home clean!

Although cocker spaniel is not the most intelligent breed, Oshare Bones was indeed a smartie. He went first went to Amitie's cage and unlocked it.

"Wh…what are you up to, Oshare Bones?" asked Carbuncle.

After Oshare Bones released all the pups, they rushed into the bathroom. Carbuncle followed, and discovered that Oshare Bones was turning on the tap of the bathtub, with the rest of the puppies inside the tub.

"You're trying to bathe yourselves, guys?" asked a surprised Carbuncle. The puppies nodded their heads. "Ok then, I'll go and watch some telly first," smiled Carbuncle.

After some time, the pups had not come out yet. A worried Carbuncle decided to go and see if the pups had any troubles. When he came into the bathroom, what Carbuncle saw was a tub full of bubbles.

"Looks like Oshare Bones added too much bubblebath powder…"said Carbuncle with a wry smile. He cleared the water and showered the puppies.

Oshare Bones seemed to know his mistake. He lowered his head and gave a whine.

"It's ok. You've done your best," smiled Carbuncle, rubbing Oshare Bones' belly.

The next day, Carbuncle had another worry: He couldn't cook his breakfast!

Oshare Bones seemed to know his worry. he took a McDonalds' delivery menu and handed it to Carbuncle.

"Smartie, Oshare Bones! Although I can't cook, I can phone!" said

Carbuncle.

For the housework, while Carbuncle wiped the windows and his dining table, tidied his bed, fed the puppies and vacuumed the floor, Oshare Bones, with the help of the rest of the puppies, helped to mop the floor, sweep the backyard(with a cleaning brush) and wash the clothes(Carbuncle taught them how to use the machine).

Several weeks later, Carbuncle's arm was fully recovered. He could finally do all the housework. However, every time when Carbuncle wanted to sweep his backyard, Oshare Bones was already there.

"Looks like I've got someone to help sweeping my backyard," said Carbuncle. After sweeping, Oshare Bones ran to Carbuncle, jumped onto his lap and gave him and face-lick.

"Good pal," smiled Carbuncle. Oshare Bones barked and gave a puppy smile(tongue sticked out).


	4. Chapter 4: Pups and counterparts(Part1)

Chapter 4: Pups and counterparts (P.1)

Have any of you ever thought what would it be like if the pups met their human counterparts? If you're curious about this, then here's the answer…

Carbuncle, who had been taking care of the puppies for a long time, decided to go on a holiday.

To tell the truth, no matter how much he loved animals, it was easy for Carbuncle to get bored by doing the same things, like bathing the pups, grooming them, feeding them, playing with them…and by facing the same people (the pups) every day.

Carbuncle had enough money to go on a 5-day trip to France. Before he left, Carbuncle pleaded the human counterparts to take care of the pups.

When the humans saw their puppy counterparts…

"Mine's a poodle! How sweet!" cried Amitie as she picked up her puppy counterpart.

"An opposite of myself, eh? A cavalier is just too friendly for me…" said Schezo with a smile.

"I wish this would be my pet. This akita might help me chase off the annoying cats away from my shop!" said Maguro, patting his puppy counterpart.

"I wonder if this beagle can dance…" said Suketoudara.

"I heard corgis are skilled at doing tricks," said S.

"These French bulldogs are like us: They are always together!" said J.

"Are Great Pyrenees smart, like me?" asked Klug.

"Um…I don't think so. The border collie, which I will take care of, is the smartest dog breed," said X.

"If you have no problems, then good luck," said Carbuncle.

"Don't worry. We'll look after the pups well," guaranteed Arle.

Let's start with how the Primp students get along with their puppy counterparts:

"Amitie, come on! It's me, Amitie!" said Amitie. She was lying on the floor, near a sofa. She was trying to call her pup, who was under the sofa, out.

Amitie seemed to be scared of her human counterpart. She shivered and crawled backwards.

"I'm not gonna hurt you! I just want to play with you!" said Amitie (human).

Amitie (pup) finally came out of the sofa. However, she then ran towards Amitie's room, and hid under her human counterpart's bed.

"You're such a scaredy-cat!" sighed Amitie, after she saw her pup under her bed.

Meanwhile, at Raffine's home…

"Raffine, time for lunch!" called Raffine (human).

Raffine (pup) immediately returned inside the mansion from the backyard and jumped onto her sit at the dining table.

"Your lunch is boiled salmon fillet with mashed potato and boiled broccoli," said Raffine's butler to Raffine (pup).

When Raffine was eating her fifth bite of steak, she looked at her pup. Surprisingly, the pup already finished her lunch. Nothing was left on the plate.

"You're very hungry, aren't you?" said Raffine with a wry smile. Then she continued to eat her steak. After several minutes, Raffine went to the washroom, leaving a little piece of steak. Her pup, who was eyeing on the steak for a long time, jumped onto the table and walked slowly to her human counterpart's table…

After a few minutes, Raffine returned. She found her little piece of steak was gone, and immediately turned to her pup.

"Raffine? Did you eat my steak?" asked Raffine (human) with her hands on hips.

Raffine (pup), however, didn't seem to be guilty about this. Instead, she gave a puppy smile.

"You're such a greedy gut!" sighed Raffine.

Sig seemed to get along well with his puppy counterpart, as they both enjoyed outdoors.

"Let's go for a walk," said Sig.

They walked along the park. Sig (human), like always, brought along a cage and a net in case there were insects.

While they walked along the alley, Sig (pup) suddenly stopped and sniffed a bush.

"Wha..what's wrong, boy?" asked Sig.

Sig went towards his pup. Then he laughed: His pup had discovered a butterfly!

The butterfly flew away. Sig (pup) barked, and immediately went to chase it.

"Go! Boy, go!" shouted Sig. He was happy that he got a buddy who is also interested in insects.

"Rider, where are you?" said Rider.

Rider was playing hide-and-seek with her puppy counterpart. As all of you know, Chihuahua is the smallest dog breed. An adult Chihuahua is already very small. And puppies? They're can be smaller than your hand palm!

It makes Rider hard to find her puppy. She already searched for one and a half hour, and still cannot find her puppy

"Oh no! I shouldn't have played hide-and-seek with her. She's too small…" said a guilty Rider. "What if she went outside and get attacked by other large animals? What if she hide in a washing machine? What if…." She began to sob.

Suddenly, Rider felt a face-lick. She wiped off her tears and saw a white and brown creature on her chest.

"Rider!" said Rider happily. "Where did you hide?"

Rider (pup) led Rider to one of her slippers.

"You hide inside one of my slippers? Oh! You smart girl, but maybe I should play other games with you instead. Hide-and-seek is too dangerous for you," said Rider.

As for Klug, he spent his day with lots of "No" and "Stop".

"Klug! No!" shouted Klug as his puppy counterpart scratched his watch.

"Klug! Put that down!" screamed Klug as his puppy counterpart took his book and shook his head like what normal dogs do with their toys.

"Klug! Stop chewing that at once!" ordered Klug as his puppy counterpart chewed on his favorite pillow.

Since he was 5 weeks old, Klug (pup) had developed an appetite for destruction. The cushion he currently owned was his fifth cushion, because the first four had been ripped under his teeth.

"I wonder if Carbuncle had taught you not to cause destruction?" wondered Klug. No matter how much he loved puppies, he couldn't bear a pup who loved nothing but destruction.

Suddenly, Klug (pup) stopped chewing his counterpart's pillow. He then looked straight onto something hanging on the handle of the wardrobe door.

"What do you want to destroy again?" asked an impatient Klug. "Wait a minute, no, please don't destroy that! It's expensive! Don't ever think about destroying that!"

What Klug (pup) eyeing on, was the outfit Klug wore in 15th anniversary.

Klug (pup) didn't seem to listen to his human counterpart's words. He immediately ran to the outfit, pulled it down with is mouth, and chewed and shook his head non-stoppingly.

"OH MY GOD!" cried Klug, covering his eyes with his hands. Then he ran to the pup and tried to pull his outfit out of the pup's mouth. He did managed to pull it out, but the right sleeve was ripped out, which the pup then played with.

"Give me back that sleeve! I'll have Schezo to mend the sleeve back." sighed Klug.

(To be continued)

Authoress Note: An error in Chapter 1: I should be a yellow Labrador puppy. Many Hong Kongers consider yellow Labradors as white Labradors.


	5. Chapter 5: Pups and counterparts(Part2)

Chapter 5: Pups and counterparts (P.2)

This is the continuation of how the pups get along with their human counterparts. Let's review once again how the Primp Town students get along with their puppy counterparts…

Amitie loved her puppy a lot. However, her pup was a timid one, and constantly hid from her human counterpart. Raffine also enjoyed being together with her puppy, but her pup had a gluttonous appetite and her desire for food could never be fulfilled. Sig was very satisfied with his puppy, as the Westie was a great help for catching insects. Rider loved playing games with her pup, but the pipsqueak pup makes Rider worry a lot due to her size. Klug, unlike his classmates, didn't seem to like his playful, yet destructive Great Pyrenees pup. He knew he had to do something before the pup could tear down his home.

Now, let's see how the rest of Primp Town's citizens get along with their pups…

Ms Accord brought her pup back to school. Despite her age, accord was already is great guard dog. Why? Carbuncle trained her, of course.

She developed a strong bond with her human counterpart. However, she could be over-protective at times. For example, when Amitie arrived at the staff room trying to return a book she borrowed from her teacher, Accord (pup), who was sleeping at the staff room entrance, immediately woke up and gave Amitie a glare. Also, when Klug was walking with his pup and met Ms Accord(who was also taking her pup for a walk), Accord (pup) would pull the leash and grunt at Klug, as she thought Klug wanted to hurt her human counterpart. Moreover, when Lemres tried to give Miss Accord some cream puffs, Accord (pup) suddenly jumped and barked at Lemres, causing one of the puffs to fall on the ground. After sniffing it,Accord (pup) stepped backwards , allowing Lemres to deliver the cream puffs (Perhaps puppy Accord thought Lemres added poison into the puffs).

But the above cases aren't worse than this case…

Ms Accord, as usual, brought her pup back to school. However, she did'nt notice that she forgot Popoi, who was left on the taxi.

Popoi was very anxious, but also a bit angry, because that was the first time Ms Accord forgot about him. He seized the chance to get out when the driver opened the window to settle down for a nap.

Popoi ran all is way back to school. "(puffing)… Ms Accord…..How dare you leave me on the taxi. I'll…definitely make you…make you regret for this." puffed a slightly-furious Popoi.

When Popoi arrived at the entrance of the staff room, trying to scold his owner, Accord (pup), who was guarding the staff room, jumped and grunted at Popoi. She seemed to know Popoi was going to do something no good to her human counterpart.

"Er…..well, I'm not going to hurt your friend, girl. But it's her fault for leaving me on the taxi," said Popoi calmly to the guard pup. However, the guard pup still grunted at Popoi when he reached the staff room door.

"I'm Popoi, remember? I also belong to your human counterpart, right? There's no way I'm gonna hurt her, okay?" said an impatient Popoi.

Accord (pup) had it enough. She barked at Popoi and pinned him to the ground, not wanting him to enter the staff room.

Popoi had it enough too. "If you wanna fight, then I shall fight back," said Popoi. Then he slapped on Accord's face, and escaped. Accord (pup), of course, was huffy and chased Popoi immediately.

They chased around the whole school. From the canteen to the garden, from the corridors to the school playground.

Soon they reached the rubbish bin near the school entrance. Since the lid was opened, Popoi jumped into the bin and hid, thought Accord (pup) won't be able to find him. But he was wrong. Accord (pup) had a strong sense of smell, and found him right away.

"Oh no. Looks like I've get myself into trouble…" said Popoi with a wry smile.

Accord (pup) seized Popoi's tail with her mouth and dragged him out of the bin. She dragged him to the garden and shook her head repeatedly.

'Stop! Stop! I surrender! You win, girl. Okay?" screamed Popoi.

Accord (pup) heard Popoi's scream, but decided to ignore it and continued to grunt and shake her head.

"Meow! Help! Somebody! Somebody get rid of this f**kin' canine!" screamed Popoi.

Since the garden is near the staff room, Ms Accord could hear Popoi's call. She immediately came out of the staff room, arrived at the garden, and freed Popoi out of Accord's(pup) mouth.

"Popoi! Oh, I'm very sorry for leaving you on the taxi. Looks like I did'nt get enough sleep last night," said Ms Accord. Then she turned to her pup.

"Why are you doing that to Popoi, you naughty pooch?" asked Ms Accord with her hands crossed. Accord (pup) grunted.

"Anyway. Recess is over. Let's get back to the classroom," said Ms Accord.

As for Oshare Bones…

"Great job! Buddy!" smiled Oshare Bones.

Meanwhile, Oshare Bones was at the "Canine Station" in the park. The "Canine Station" was like a small dog park. Oshare Bones was teaching his puppy some tricks, and the cocker spaniel learned fast.

"Now, roll!" commanded Oshare Bones. The pup stepped backwards and rolled over.

"Great job!" said Oshare Bones. He then gave his puppy a dog treat.

"Now what other tricks should I teach you? I've teach you sit, roll, down, paw, stand and turn around. What other tricks can a pup do?" wondered Oshare Bones. Oshare Bones (pup) barked, sat down and wait for another command from his counterpart.

"Perhaps I should buy a book about dog tricks. Let's go, buddy," said Oshare Bones as tied his pup on the leash and left the park.

While at the haunted house, Yu and Rei were performing a crosstalk to their Old English Sheepdog pups. As they perform, the Old English Sheepdog twins just tilted their heads and stared at their human counterparts.

"Em…Yu, I think our pups don't understand our performance," said Rei.

"What!? They don't get it? Oh well, I think we'll just perform…" was all Yu managed to say before she stepped on a banana peel and fell onto the ground.

"Ouch!" cried Yu. She might not think it was funny, but the pups did. They lit up their smiles (with tongue sticked out) and stood up.

"They seem to like people having accidents," said Rei.

"If this is the case, let's move on!" said a carried away Yu.

Yu and Rei began to cause accidents and "injure" themselves: stepping onto trash and fall down, putting rubbish bin on each other, fighting with each other, pushing each other into water, bumping into a wall, getting chased by Baldanders…they did everything to entertain the Old English Sheepdog twins, and it did the trick. The pups reacted by smiling, turning around or howl.

"Hoorray! We did it…(yawn) I'm a bit tired…"said Yu.

"Let's sleep" said Rei. The puppies yawned too.

Meanwhile, at Lemres' home, Lemres tried to talk a walk with his puppy counterpart, but this little Chow Chow just lied on his dog bed.

"Come on, Lemres. Time to burn off some energy!" said Lemres, clapping his hands. The Chow knew Lemres was calling him, but decided to ignore it.

"Come on! Are you this lazy when you're still with Carbuncle?" wondered Lemres. The pup still didn't take any action. Moreover, it fell asleep.

Even friendly Lemres had lost his patience. He was getting huffy.

"You're such an uncooperative canine! Maybe this will teach you a lesson," grunted Lemres. He took the broom he used to wield and pointed the brush part to his pup.

Before Lemres could say anything, the Chow pup immediately left his cozy bed, which surprised Lemres.

"Perhaps he knew I wanted to tickle him. Anyway, let's go," said Lemres as he tied the leash on his pup's collar.

Although Lemres (pup) was willing to leave his bed, he still didn't want to walk. When Lemres was walking, the pup just lied down.

"Come on, boy. Get up! Get moving!" commanded Lemres, pulling the leash.

Of course, Lemres (pup) ignored his human counterpart's words once again.

"You don't wanna get fat, right? Go! Get up!" said Lemres.

The part Lemres was pulling the leash was amusing to pedestrians. Soon they began to stop by and watched the comet warlock pulling the pup. Some young children even laughed and said to the adults," That guy is just pulling his pup, not walking with it."

Lemres saw the situation. He was extremely embarrassed and furious.

"Looks like we've gotta go home," huffed an angry, blushing Lemres, pulling his pup all the way home.

As for Feli, surprisingly, she got along quite well with her Shih Tzu pup. Feli (pup) loved to play fetch, do tricks, go on walks, take dog agility trainings, being groomed…but there was one thing Feli (pup) hated…

"Feli, bath time!" said Feli, clapping her hands.

Feli moved backwards and whined, but this wouldn't stop her human counterpart from getting her into the bathtub.

'Feli? Come come! Time for bath," said Feli in her usual mysterious voice.

Feli (pup) became more afraid of her creepy human counterpart. She turned around and ran.

"Don't force me to cast a spell! You're so cute that I don't dare to use magic on you, but you're not adorable when you don't take a bath!" screamed Feli as she chased her pup.

Finally, there was no way out when Feli (pup) arrived at the fence. She turned around and saw her human counterpart with a purple face (the creepy smiling, purple faced one in 20th anniversary).

"Come on, puppy…come a take a nice bubble bath…or else you will either remain dusty or I will cast a summoning spell on you…" said Feli in a creepy voice.

Feli (pup) went backwards and whined. But suddenly, she turned left and saw a muddy water puddle. She then lit up a smile and ran towards it.

"What the…no! You…" was all Feli managed to say before the Shih Tzu pup jumped into the puddle and rolled over and over.

Feli was fuming. 'You definitely need a bubble bath!" shouted Feli.

When the pup heard this, she tried to escape, but this time. Feli tightly held her, and ran quickly to the bath room. While bathing, Feli (pup) stubbled, but no use, because Feli tied her on a leash, just like many groomers did when they bath the dogs.

(To be continued)


	6. Chapter 6: Pups and counterparts(Part3)

Chapter 6: Pups and counterparts (P.3)

This is another continuation of how the pups get along with their human counterparts. Let's review once again how the Primp Town citizens get along with their puppy counterparts…

Ms Accord was getting along well with her German Shepherd pup, but she was so over-protective that she won't even allow Popoi to get near to Ms Accord! Oshare Bones was doing very great too, but he had trouble thinking new tricks to teach his cocker spaniel. Yu and Rei's Old English Sheepdog twins didn't seem to understand their human counterparts' jokes, but they did enjoy seeing them having accidents.

As for Lemres, he lost his patience with his lazy, uncooperative Chow Chow, while Feli loved her puppy except when it comes to bathing her.

This chapter would be about part of the Madou characters and their pups…

Arle (pup) was resting on the sofa, watching TV. Her human counterpart was making some popcorn with the microwave. When she finished it, Arle placed the popcorn into a bowl and went to the sofa to watch TV with her pup.

But when Arle arrived at the sofa, her pup immediately jumped up and barked at her.

"What's wrong? I just want to sit and Watch TV with you. See? I brought popcorn too! Wanna share with me?" said Arle as she went closer to her seat. But Arle (pup) still barked at her human counterpart.

"You don't want to share the sofa with me, even you'll get popcorn?" asked Arle. The Doberman pup barked.

"Oh well. I see you're such a generous puppy" said Arle sarcastically.

Arle watched the movie "The Hunger Games" with her pup while enjoying the popcorn all by herself. And of course, Arle (pup) lied on the sofa, while her human counterpart stood.

After the movie had finished, Arle (pup) left the sofa. Her human counterpart could finally give her collapsing legs a rest.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, my legs are tired…(sighed) why is my pup so different from I am? Whatever she find interesting, she'll claim it as hers! Last night she claimed my bed as hers and I needed to sleep on the floor. This morning she didn't allow me to interact with Schezo as she's playing with him….and just now, she had the sofa all by herself…" sighed Arle.

After some sleeping, Arle decided to wash her face. When she arrive at the toilet, she immediately saw her pup inside the sink, enjoying a "hot spring".

"Quite smart, eh? You know how to adjust to the hot water!" said Arle as she went nearer to the tap and ready to turn it on, but her pup jumped out of the sink and barked at her.

"Not again!? Last night my bed, this morning Schezo, about an hour ago the sofa, and now, you don't even let the sink go?" screamed Arle. She wished Carbuncle was here. He would've taught this bossy pup a lesson.

While at Suketoudara's liar…

"Do you wanna dance? Let me teach you how to dance Lady Gaga's "Judas", should I?" after finishing his sentence, Suketoudara took his radio out of his bedroom and place it near to his puppy. The pup then went to the radio and sniffed.

"Now watch carefully!" said Suketoudara. He pressed the "on" button of the radio and danced. He didn't notice the pup was frightened and hid just after the music started.

"How was it, baby? Isn't it fun? Or isn't coo…hey! Where is he?" said Suketoudara, after he finished the demonstrating the dance and found his little beagle missing.

"Hmmm…perhaps he doesn't like it?" wondered Suketoudara as he set out to find his pup. Finally, he found him under the dining table.

"Perhaps "Judas" is too difficult for you. Or maybe the music was too noisy…perhaps a more peaceful music will amuse you," said Suketoudara as he changed the CD. This time he decided to teach his beagle ballet (very idiotic, isn't it?).

Suketoudara dressed into the outfit he wore and Puyo Pouo DA!, and had his puppy wear and ballet skirt (puppy-sized, and this looks even more idiotic).

The music was "Swan Lake", and Suketoudara didn't expect the pup to learn well, but he did expect the pup to pay attention to him.

"Ballet is not very hard, baby! The basic are just like this," said Suketoudara as he demonstrated the ballet basics.

But once again, Suketoudara (pup) was frightened by the music and ran away, and Suketoudara did not notice until the music ended.

'He ran way again….why does this pup so different from me? Carbuncle should've named a music-loving pup after me!" complained a helpless Suketoudara.

As for Zoh Daimaoh, like the above two, he didn't have a good day either. His peaceful afternoon turned sour thanks to his pup.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Zoh Daimaoh (pup).

"SHUT UP! YOU IMPUDENT CANINE!" screamed Zoh Daimaoh to his pup.

For dog fans, you know that huskies usually use howling instead of barking to communicate. Zoh Daimaoh is one classical husky, but his counterpart found it unbearable because he didn't know much about dogs. He is a bird fan, after all.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zoh Daimaoh (pup) continued to howl.

"I SAID SHUT UP! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!?" screamed Zoh Daimaoh.

The husky pup finally stopped, yet he gave his counterpart a glare.

"(sigh)Alright, if you really want to make some noise, then bark," said Zoh Daimaoh.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled his pup.

"No no no! A bark should be like this: Woof!" said Zoh Daimaoh as he demonstrated how to bark.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Zoh Daimaoh (pup).

"Not like that! Like this: Woof!" though a bit furious, Zoh Daimah tried his best to be patient with his pup. This time, the pup stayed silent.

"Come on! Bark!" commanded Zoh Daimaoh.

"Woof!" barked Zoh Daimaoh (pup).

'Hooray! You can finally bark!" cried Zoh Daimaoh as he picked up his pup. "Now one more time!"

"Woof!" barked his pup.

"Woah! When did you come in?" asked a surprised Schezo to his pup.

Schezo went swimming at a pool near to the cave he now lived. He didn't notice that his cavalier pup had followed him. To be honest, Carbuncle forgot to tell Schezo that this cavalier was totally obsessed with water.

After Schezo swam for about five minutes, the life guard came to tell him that his pup had also jumped into the pool, which scared away some people.

"Sir, no pets are allowed to swim in this pool. There's a pool for canines there," reminded the lifeguard.

"Okay, sorry for that," apologized Schezo with a wry smile. He then picked up his pup and went to the canine pool.

"Sir, are canine life vests provided here?" asked Schezo to the lifeguard.

"Yes there are, but I don't think your pup need it. It got great swimming skills, and it doesn't drown or whine a bit! I was impressed as I watched," smiled the lifeguard.

"Oh really? Then I'll just let him swim," said Schezo. He then arrived at the canine pool and placed his pup into it. Like the lifeguard said, the pup swam smoothly and happily.

"Looks like you really loved water," smiled Schezo. He went back to his pool and continued to swim.

After one and a half hour, Schezo finished swimming and picked up his pup. After they went back "home", Schezo decided to go and play fetch with his pup at the beach. When they arrived the beach, Schezo rented a flying disc and played with his pup.

"Now get it back! Get the disc back, boy!" said Schezo. Schezo (pup) did ran after the disc, but was soon distracted by something else: The ocean.

Schezo (pup) immediately jumped into the water and swam happily. Normally Schezo would get impatient or even furious when he saw this, but he didn't. He just laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll have another swim," laughed Schezo. He then returned the disc, rented a pair of swimming pants, and swam with his pup joyfully.

(To be continued)


	7. Chapter 7:Pups and counterparts(Part4)

Chapter 7: Pups and counterparts (P.4)

This is another continuation of how the pups get along with their human counterparts. Let's review once again how part of the Madou characters get along with their pups…

Arle (pup) had no idea what sharing was, and claimed everything she found interesting as her own, which really, really got on her human counterpart's nerves. Suketoudara's pup was totally a mismatch one, as this beagle pup doesn't like music, no matter what kind. Zoh Daimaoh couldn't stand his husky pup's howling, but eventually tamed it by teaching it to bark instead. Schezo had a lot of fun with his water-loving cavalier pup (so there's no problem when it comes to bathing).

Let's see how the rest of the Madou characters did…

'Tee-hee…it tickles, tee-hee…"giggled Rulue. Her little Great Dane was giving her some face-licking. She was lying on the floor thanks to her pup pinning her down with her massive body.

Since she arrived at her human counterpart's home, Rulue(pup)spent every day either jumping on people, or giving face-licks to everyone she meets. Although her intentions were good, her behavior and massive size scared away some people, including Satan. She's a Great Dane, after all.

'Ok…ok…stop…(giggled and stood up)Now I need to cook dinner with Minotauros. We're having cod tonight. So stay…"was all Rulue managed to say before her pup jumped onto her back and pinned her down onto the floor again.

"Stop…hee hee…Perhaps I should cook the dinner myself. Mino! Please play with her while I cook dinner," said Rulue to Minotauros.

"Yes, Rulue-sama. I'll make sure the pup won't cause any…" was all Minotauros managed to say before Rulue(pup) rushed to him and started jumping on him.

"What a playful pup," said Rulue as she started heating the frying pan. "She is really sweet, unlike that bossy Arle(pup) and whiny Suketoudara(pup), but her over-excited behavior DOES horrify people sometimes…"murmured Rulue.

"Woof! Woof!" barked a voice from the kitchen door.

"Oh, sweetie. Hungry already?" called Rulue to her pup who was jumping and barking at the kitchen door.

"I think she wants to play with you, Rulue-sama," said Minotauros.

"I see," Rulue said as she looked at the frying pan. "Hmm….the cod's done. Let me place it on the plate before I open the door." Said Rulue to her pup.

After Rulue placed the cod on the plate and opened the kitchen door…

"Ouch! Not again….tee hee…the tickles…hee hee…"Rulue(pup), once again, jumped onto her human counterpart, pinned her to the floor, and face-licked her again. Minotauros, who was near the kitchen, watched helplessly.

As for Satan, he was once again on his evil plans.

"I pretty bored, what should I do…aha! What about dressing up as Schezo and date my dear Arle? As that pervert and Arle had become a couple now, and that he has went to swim with his canine again, I could dress up as him! And probably if I bring my little white fluffy ball, she'll love me even more!" said Satan to his little Samoyed. "Am I right, poochie?"

Satan(pup), instead of putting up a signature Samoyed smile, grunted and tilted his head.

"You think this is not effective enough? Well, I think we should try this," said Satan with a smile.

Actually, the reason Satan(pup) grunted was because he disliked the idea of Satan forcing Arle to marry him. Being a sweet, innocent pooch, he grunted every time whatever Satan explained his evil plans to him, to voice out that he wanted to stop his human counterpart.

But Satan didn't seem to care. Still, he dressed up as Schezo and brought his pup to date Arle.

Finally, "Schezo" saw Arle, who was scolding her pup for treating Carbuncle as a chew toy.

"You naughty pooch! How many times do I have to tell you that Kaa-kun is neither a chew toy nor a stuffed animal! Now Kaa-kun's scared of you. Serves you right!" scolded Arle.

"Quite unexpected, eh? Arle's nice, but her pup is so mean and naughty…"whispered "Schezo" to his pup, who was placed in a dog bag.

After taking a deep breath, "Schezo" walked towards Arle.

"Hi, Arle. Want to have some tea at my cousins' shop?" said Satan in Schezo's voice.

"Woah! Schezo! When did you…wait a second, I thought you've gone swimming with your pup!" said Arle.

"The swimming pool's closed today, so I think it'll be nice if we had tea together ," said Satan.

"Hmm…it'll be nice. But why are you with Satan's pup? What about your cavalier?" asked Arle suspiciously.

"Well, Lemres said that he wanted to take care of my pup, and Satan's sick today, so I promised to take care of him," answered "Schezo".

"Well, I can see that Satan's pup's a cute one. He's so white and fluffy!" giggled Arle as she picked Satan(pup) out of the dog bag and kissed him. The Samoyed pup then responded with a face-lick.

_Hehehe…she likes my pup! Definitely she'll not refuse me again! Hahahahahaha! _thought Satan.

Suddenly, Satan(pup) jumped out of Arle's hands and seized the chance to stop his human counterpart by chewing the wig. He then seized it, took it off and landed on the ground with the wig in his mouth.

"(Gasped) Satan! It was really you! I should've known that!" screamed Arle. Then she ran away quickly with Carbuncle and her pup.

"Wait! Honey!" shouted Satan. Then he angrily turned to his pup.

'HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PLAN! I'LL DEFINITELY SEND YOU TO PUYO HELL!" screamed Satan to his pup.

Satan(pup) grunted and ran away, following Arle.

"Wait! Where are you going?" shouted Satan as he chased.

Back at the playground, Arle was huffing. She turned back to make sure Satan didn't follow her. A few minutes later, she saw Satan(pup), who then sat, lowered his head, and whined as he wanted to apologize.

"I almost forgot," said Arle as she picked up the pup. "If you hadn't remove Satan's wig, I would've spent my day horribly. You removed it in order to save me, right?" The pup nodded and whined.

"Thank you. I wish Satan would be as good as you are," smiled Arle. Then she gave the pup a kiss. Later on, Arle spent the afternoon playing with Carbuncle, her Doberman pup and Satan(pup) in the playground.

"Wow! We're having sushi tonight!" said Draco as Witch got a plate of salmon roe sushi from the kitchen.

Witch invited Draco and her dachshund pup to dinner every night. Draco was hesitant at first, as Witch had lack of money to buy enough food, they ate the same things every night: Rice with canned ham and peas. Draco grew very tired of it, but not her dachshund. Draco(pup) ate without hesitation whatever Draco gave her food to her.

However, when Draco heard that Witch would be having sushi tonight, she was thrilled, as she hadn't had sushi for weeks.

However, when Draco took a close look at the plate, her excitement turned sour: The so-called "Salmon Roe Sushi" IS made of rice, but the "nori" was actually canned ham, while the "salmon roe" was actually peas!

'You're telling me to eat this…again…?"said Draco.

'Absolutely right!" said Witch. "Now eat it up. It tastes great and I won't let you go if you don't clear up your plate,"

When Witch went back to the kitchen, Draco frowned at her plate

_I really grow sick of having rice with these stupid canned ham and peas every night…how should I get rid of them…? _thought Draco. Then she turned to her pup, who had already finished her "sushi".

"Hey, girl. Would you mind if you help…"was all Draco managed to say before her pup jumped onto the table and cleared her plate quickly.

"Good girl you! Now what I have to do is to leave here, and find a good restaurant. I'd like to have some steak tonight!"

Draco ordered a sirloin steak. Even though the steak looked delicious, there were two things Draco hated.

"Urgh! Why people love using carrots as garnishing veggies…and I absolutely hate asparagus!" cried Draco.

Her dachshund pup seemed to hear her human counterpart's complaint. She jumped onto her lap, took a sniff on a carrot, and ate it.

"You eat everything, don't you? Then would you like to have some asparagus?" said Draco as she forked an asparagus and gave it to the pup. The pup sniffed and ate the asparagus.

Meanwhile, at Witch's lair…

"That fussy Draco…I'll never forgive her…"grunted Witch. Her golden retriever pup(Yep, the pup who've participated in a dog show in Chapter 2) tilted her head as if she didn't know what happened.

"Oh well. I guess watching some telly would cheer me up," said Witch as she turned on the television.

"Hey! This is my favorite show! Come on girl!" said Witch as she patted on her lap as a signal to have her pup sit on her lap.

The show Witch mentioned was _Too Cute._ That night, the episode featured Labrador Retrievers, Shih Tzus and Golden Retrievers.

When the scene arrived at the Goldens' house, Witch(pup) immediately jumped out of her human counterpart's lap and barked at the television.

"It's not real, silly. It's just a show," reminded Witch, but her pup ignored.

"Oh well, it's already late and I need to take a shower. Don't cause any troubles while I'm away," said Witch to her pup, who was still barking at the television.

Finally, it was time to go to bed. Witch was already enjoying her dream, but not her golden pup. She was looking at the window, to see if any dogs pass the neighborhood.

Witch(pup) waited until she saw a man walking with 2 adult goldens. She immediately jumped onto the windowsill and barked. Her human counterpart, of course, was woke up by her barking.

"I thought you're asleep! What are you barking at?" cried Witch. She then took a look at the window.

"Not again…barking at your relatives…"said a helpless Witch.

(To be continued)

(To be continued)


End file.
